


Finding You

by LynFraser09



Series: Nightmares [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6390175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynFraser09/pseuds/LynFraser09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To Rose, there was something terribly wrong with the Doctor. To the Doctor, there was nothing more important than saving Rose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Unlike the other fics in this series, this specific one will be multi-chapter. It’s Nine/Rose and takes place after “Father’s Day” but before “The Empty Child.” All works are unconnected and can be read as a standalone piece. The tag warning is for a very small scene and may not be what it seems.

“Doctor?” Rose twisted around and headed back towards the console room. “I forgot to ask…” She entered the console room and saw the Doctor’s back facing her as he leaned over the controls. “About the weather? You usually tell me what to expect so what should I wear?”

She watched him in anticipation and then slowly frowned at his silence and the more she stared at him the more she realized how tense he was.

“Doctor?” She asked in concern, her brow furrowing as she took a few steps toward him.

“There's been a change of plans.” He spoke slowly, his voice deeper, his Northern accent thicker than normal.

She froze and frowned. “Oh? Why's that then?”

He flipped a lever on the console but didn't respond.

“Is everything alright, Doctor?” She wondered, inching towards him and trying to get a glimpse of his face. “You can tell me…” She encouraged him.

She knew sometimes he could be a little closed off but this was odd even for him. He wouldn't even look at her.

He was still silent and once she got close enough she reached out her hand towards him. As soon as the tips of her fingers brushed against his sleeve, he bolted away from her and to the other side of the console.

Her heart dropped into her stomach at the action and her hand froze in mid-air. She tried not to be hurt but the Doctor had never pulled away from her before. He was always there for a hand to hold and a hug to give. Now he wouldn't touch her or look at her…

What was going on?

“Doctor, please, you're scaring me.” She said, slowly making her way towards him again. His gaze was focused on the console and his fingers gripped the edges so hard his knuckles were turning white. She could see the tension rolling off of him.

He was fine just minutes ago, all smiles and bright eyes, excited to show her the planet of Nalapmixar.

What could have happened between the short walk she had started towards her room and now?

She glanced at the console and watched the time rotors moving up and down at their normal speed, with the normal blue glow illuminating the room. The time ship showed no signs of distress, much unlike her Doctor.

“What's going on? Maybe I could help.” She offered. “Doctor, please tell me.”

The Doctor pressed his lips together and she held her breath almost thinking he was going to speak.

His eyes narrowed and he gave a small shake of his head as his lips relaxed.

Then suddenly there was the familiar click of the time rotors coming to a stop as the ship landed.

She gasped as the Doctor finally, slowly, looked up at her and the look in his eyes shook her to the core. His eyes were cold and distant and so unlike the Doctor she had been traveling with. Even when he was angry with her, he never looked at her like that.

She shook her head and took a step back in silent confusion.

Then he slowly twisted around until he was facing the doors and her eyes followed his movement.

She looked between him and the door. “Where are we?” She asked hesitantly.

He lifted his arm and flicked his wrist, indicating her to go check it out.

She frowned and slowly walked forward towards the doors, side eyeing him as she passed him.

His face was stony and blank as he stared silently at the doors.

She stopped in front of the doors and her hand hesitated over the handles. She took a deep breath and then pulled the doors open, wondering what horror waited for her outside.

Then her breath released as she took in the familiar place. She stepped outside and looked up at the building of the Powell Estates.

Her brow furrowed and she turned around to look back at the Doctor. “Hold on, this is home.”

“That's right.” The Doctor finally spoke and then walked towards her. He paused in the doorway, throwing his arm up, pressing his hand against the frame. “You're home.”

She turned her head. “Why are we here, Doctor? Are the Slitheen back? Another threat?”

The corner of his lips twitched up and he chuckled humorlessly. The noise sent a shiver down her spine.

“No. I'm dropping you off.”

She blinked. “For a visit with my Mum? Doctor I appreciate the thought but I just saw her and I was kinda looking forward to-”

“For good.” He cut her off roughly and the words hit her like a ton of bricks.

She took a moment to process them fully and then her heart leapt. “What?” She squeaked out in shock. Then she shook her head quickly.

“No, what? Doctor, I don't want to leave.” She took a step back in towards the ship and he turned his body blocking the entrance completely and she froze her eyes widening.

“Why are you doing this?” She asked, her panic rising. “Doctor, please tell me what's going on.”

“I've told ya. I'm leaving you here.”

She swallowed thickly and continued to shake her head. “Why?” Her voice shook. “Doctor, is this about what happened with my Dad?”

His eyes narrowed in contemplation as his lips twitched. “Is that what you think?” He mused.

“I dunno what I think but it’s the only thing I can think that would make you upset with me. Even though you said you'd forgiven me. I said sorry Doctor, I won't do anything like that again, I promise.”

She was pleading now and she hated that but the thought of leaving the Doctor and their travels was terrifying.

“Oh that's only part of the reason.” He explained.

“Alright. What's the other part?”

He looked her straight in the eyes and spoke dead seriously. “I just don't want you here anymore.”

Her breath hitched as it felt like she’d been whacked in the gut. Tears sprung helplessly to her eyes out of hurt and anger.

She didn't understand it but she could see in his eyes that he meant it.

She took a step back, shaking her head slowly. “Doctor….”

“I am done with you.”

She jumped as he suddenly tossed a bag of her things at her feet. She looked down at the bag and then up at him. “When did you…?” She shook her head and then clenched her jaw, stepping over the bag and approaching him, a scowl on her lips. “Tell me what happened Doctor.’” She demanded. “We were just about to go to Nalapmixar, together, you remember?”

“I remember. And I will still be going... just not with you.”

“Why not? What have I done? You could at least tell me that. Why all of a sudden you just cast me off.”

He pressed his lips together and then shrugged. “I've just gotten bored of you, Rose.”

She stared, gaping at the Doctor in silent shock. “You don't mean that.” She insisted and hated how her voice shook.

He raised an eyebrow. “Don't I? You see, Rose, you were merely a distraction. You fulfilled your purpose and I've just got bored, is all. It's time for me to move on. Find someone else. Find someone better.”

Her heart thudded painfully in her chest and she furrowed her brow. “You said-” She started off softly and then cleared her throat, tightening her jaw. “No, you said, you just said...you told Adam that you only travel with the best and you've got me. What happened to that?”

He shrugged. “Changed my mind.”

She let out a quick breath through her nose. “I don't believe you. This is not you...this is...you wouldn't…” Her eyes narrowed suddenly. “Hang on...are you having me on? You and Mickey? He always liked playing these pranks...Mickey is this you?” She peeked around the blue box looking for her ex-boyfriend. She wasn't sure how Mickey would have gotten in contact with the Doctor nor why the Doctor would go along with it but it sure made a hell of a lot more sense than the Doctor just dropping her off.

“Your boyfriend has nothing to do with it, Rose. Though I am sure he’ll be glad to have you back.”

Rose snapped her gaze back to the Doctor. “Is that what's going on? Doctor,” she took another step toward him, “I don't...me and Mickey aren't like that anymore.”

He shrugged again. “Your personal life is no concern of mine...not anymore.” He glanced over her shoulder toward the estates. “Go home, Rose. It's where you belong.”

“I belong with you!” She fired back sharply. “I don't want to go home...I want to stay with you.”

“Well I don't want you here. My ship, my rules.”

He said with such cold sincerity that she took a step back as if being physically punched.

“Goodbye Rose.”

With those final words he disappeared back in through the doors and she flinched as they slammed closed behind him.

“No.” She whispered, shaking her head. “No!” She refused to believe this was happening.

She launched herself forward, banging on the doors and trying in vain to open the now locked doors.

It was only a few seconds later that she heard the familiar noise of the time ship taking off.

She continued to pound at the doors until the ship started to disappear from beneath her hands.

Then she stumbled back and fell onto her bottom, watching miserably as it faded away to nothing.

“Doctor.” She whispered at the now empty air.

“Rose!” She heard her mother’s voice at a distance but all she could do was stare.

It seemed only seconds later that her mother was at her side. “Oh Rose, you're home! What are you doing on the ground, sweetheart?”

Jackie helped her to her feet and Rose held onto her mother’s arm just shaking her head slowly.

Jackie frowned as she looked at her daughter. “Where's he off to then?” She sniffed, nodding to the empty air.

Rose swallowed thickly, tears prickling at her eyes. “He left.”

“Right, got that, but where? Don't tell me there's more of those alien things.”

Rose’s lip trembled. “No, he's gone.” Her voice broke as she turned to look at her mother and a tear rolled down her cheek as the reality of the situation finally sunk in. “He left me, Mum. He just left me! He's not coming back…” She sobbed as she collapsed into her mother’s arms.

“Oh Rose, oh sweetheart…” Jackie held her tightly. “I'm so sorry….” She shook her head angrily. “I said that alien was no good, didn’t I? Oh I could kill him. Taking you away for a year and then dropping you off like this? Break my daughter’s heart, I’ll break his stupid alien face.”

Rose gripped her mother and cried harder, her heart aching for the loss of her Doctor.

* * *

 

The Doctor marched along the barren dirt paths, his fists curled at his side, determination etched into his strong features.

Just a few hours ago Rose had been at his side, smiling excitedly as he led her out onto yet another planet’s surface.

He never grew tired of seeing the delight on her face as she took in the sights of a brand new world.

She eagerly slipped her hand into his as soon as he locked the TARDIS. She hung on his every word as they walked over the hills of Nalapmixar, glowing orange hills that shone even brighter with its crystal sun.

He had planned for a relaxing visit, she was still shaken up after the death of her father, and Nalapmixar had a wonderful market in its capital city, Gozmiing, filled with food that would make anyone's taste buds sing.

However, it had only been a few minutes of walking when he felt that familiar sting of dread creep up his spine.

He tried to ignore it, but he couldn't help the feeling that someone, or something, was watching them.

He grabbed Rose’s hand tighter and his human companion didn't fail to notice his sudden change.

She asked him about it as they stopped and he looked around the vast, empty space, slowly, looking for any sign of danger.

He dismissed it a second later, grinning down at Rose and urging them to continue. Rose smiled back at him but he could see the uncertainty in her eyes.

They walked several more yards until they came to the top of a hill and down below was Gozmiing, glittering in the sun.

Rose let go of his hand and took a few steps forward, her face lit in awe and wonder. “It’s beautiful!” She gushed and he smiled at her enthusiasm.

Then his smile faded as he felt another shiver creep up his spine as something moved behind him.

His hand slipped into his pocket, securing his fingers around the sonic screwdriver.

Then he slowly turned around, preparing to face any creature that had dared tried to sneak up on him.

He frowned when he saw nothing. His eyes narrowed as he slowly scoured the land.

“Rose.” He muttered. He knew there was something there, even if he couldn't see it. His instincts were rarely ever wrong.

They needed to get off this hill. They’d be safe in the city, most likely.

“Let's head down…” He turned around to face Rose and his stomach dropped when he didn't see her.

He spun around quickly, looking around desperately for any sign of her.

He peeked over the edge of the hill to see if maybe she had gone on ahead of him, eager to see the city.

The orange hills were empty and there was still no sign of her. “Rose!” He called out at the top of his voice.

He waited with baited breath, his panic slowly rising with the lack of response or any sign from his human.

His hearts seized in terror and rage as he realized his instinct had been right; there had been something there and it had taken Rose.

He quickly made his way into the city, searching for anyone that could provide information about whatever it was that had taken her.

It was when he was explaining the situation to the local law enforcement that a nearby vendor had given him the answer he needed.

The yellow creature, female looking with tentacles for arms, had gasped in pure terror as he recounted the tale.

“She was taken by the Zulema.” She said, shaking her head, her purple eyes wide. “Your friend is gone….I'm sorry but she is gone.”

The Doctor demanded more information and she explained that the Zulema was a creature who lived in the caves beyond the hills. The natives know not to venture too far past the city for once the Zulema got a hold of a victim, escape was impossible.

“No one ever survives.” The yellow alien said hauntingly. “Only legend tells the victim’s fate. It feeds off fear...but more than that it creates fear and feeds off the fear it creates. It enters your mind, controls your thoughts, your dreams, builds your fear until you cannot take anymore and you surrender to your own fears, leaving you weak and helpless, lost in your own mind until you just...” She trailed off, unable to finish the thought.

The Doctor’s rage grew with every word she said. The thought of Rose falling prey to such horrors made his stomach churn. He demanded directions to the caves, and ignored the natives’ desperate pleas to not venture there.

“Legends come from somewhere. Someone, sometime, must have survived this thing, and I’m telling you now Rose will be one of them.” He had growled in determination, then without another word headed off towards the caves.

The Nalapmixarians were careful to build their capital city a good distance from the dreadful caves and after nearly an hour of walking he regretted his decision to bypass the TARDIS and walk there instead.

It was a half an hour after that that he finally arrived in front of the caves.

The caves were a series of black and blue rocks jutting out of the ground. There was a dark hole marking the face of the tallest cave, which only reached to just above his own height. The rocks went on for a couple yards and then flattened back into the solid orange ground and the Doctor frowned.

He stepped up to the entrance of the cave and narrowed his eyes, trying to see into the vast darkness.

He could faintly see the slope of the ground inside the cave turn downwards and then disappear completely into black.

The majority of the caves must be underground which, he decided, was not good at all. The expanse of this creature’s cave could reach across the whole planet for all he knew. Which would be another reason why no victim was ever found. No one dared to go inside, to face the demon creature, and if they had they were lost in the cavernous maze.

He let out a deep, angry breath through his nose as he glared into the darkness.

Finding Rose just got that much more difficult.

But he'd find her, oh he'd find her.

He would not rest until he found her.

And if he didn't find her alive, the demon creature would soon find the wrath of the Oncoming Storm more fearful than anything it could create.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trapped in her own mind, Rose begins to lose hope.

It felt like seconds but must have been hours that Rose sat alone in her bed, looking up at the ceiling, nursing her aching heart.

She wracked her brain, trying to think of a reason why the Doctor would just leave her. She tried to convince herself that something was wrong, that there was something he was not telling her, and he'd fix it and then he'd be back for her.

Then she remembered the cold, almost hateful look in his eyes and she fought back tears for the hundredth time.

An untouched, now cold cup of tea sat on her nightstand. Tea always used to make her feel better but now all it did was remind her of the Doctor.

Once he had learned what her favorite tea was he took her to a 30th century market where they had perfected the brew. She had scoffed at him, saying the tea was already perfect but once she tasted it, she nearly died and went to heaven on the spot with the taste.

She gasped as that memory suddenly played very vividly in her mind. It was as if she was there again, hanging off the Doctor's arm, smiling up at him as he bought her a case of the tea.

The Doctor had smiled down at her as he shuffled the large box under his other arm, his blue eyes soft with amusement and warm affection.

Then just as suddenly the Doctor's expression morphed, into the cold Doctor who had thrown her out hours ago.

She stifled a whimper and tried to focus on the good memory but all she could see was the Doctor's glare.

She could even hear the wheezing sound of the beloved time ship as it landed, still echoing around her.

No, wait…

The sound continued to grow louder and louder, coming from right outside her door.

She flew off her bed and ripped open the door, hope rising her chest.

She saw the familiar blue box standing in the hallway and just caught a glimpse of a leather clad figure disappearing through a door down the hall

A smile lit up her face at the thought that he had returned for her.

Her smile slowly faded as she realized the Doctor had not gone to her but into her mother's room.

Did he not know which room was hers? It made sense considering he didn't ever bother with domestics.

Then her heart leapt as her mother suddenly let out a blood curdling scream and within seconds Rose was at her mother's door.

She gasped sharply as she saw the Doctor holding her mother against his chest, his large hand wrapped around her throat.

Jackie' s eyes were widened in terror and she grasped a the Doctor's arm, her lips parted as she gasped for air.

Rose stared horrified at the situation not knowing what to make of it.

Just that morning she'd been having breakfast with the Doctor and they talked and laughed happily over tea and toast, especially the Doctor's overuse of the jam.

Now he stood there, nothing but rage and hate in his eyes, threatening her mother's life.

"What're you doing?" She wanted to yell but her voice came out as nothing but a despondent cry.

"I couldn't leave with clearing my unfinished business." He said as if it were obvious.

Rose frantically looked between her mother and the Doctor. She took a step forward but her mother made a horrible choking sound as the Doctor's grip tightened around her throat.

Panic and anger suddenly ripped through Rose as she watched her mother struggle.

"What unfinished business?" She demanded, her voice now unwavering and strong. "What did my Mum ever do to you?"

"She never did like me, she attacked me she did. I can't let a threat like that go."

Rose gaped at him disbelief. "She _what_? She slapped you once Doctor and that's because you were a year late in taking me home! She thought I was dead!"

"The reason is unimportant."

"No," she snapped, pointing a finger viciously at him, "you were fine about it when it happened! So don't give me that! You know damn well it wasn't a threat. My Mum was just upset and with good reason!"

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "I don't need to explain myself to you."

"Like hell you don't!" She cried. "You drop me off for no reason and then come back and threaten my Mum because she slapped you once? I think that very well deserves an explanation!"

His eyes narrowed slowly into dangerous slits. "I would watch my tone, if I were you."

"Doctor just stop this now, please! This isn't you! There's something wrong, there's gotta be!"

His lips twitched in a sinister smirk. "There is nothing wrong with me. You're just finally seeing the real me."

"This is not-" She tried to protest.

"This is!" He thundered and a shudder passed through her body at the volume and force of his voice.

"Say goodbye to your mother, Rose Tyler." He snarled.

Rose's eyes widened in horror as the doctor roughly grabbed her mother's arm and tightened his other arm around her neck. He squeezed his fingers around Jackie's arm and Jackie gasped out in pain, her body tensing up and then convulsing violently.

"No!" Rose cried and covered her mouth with her hands, watching helplessly as her mother continued to convulse for a few long seconds.

Then her body went limp in the Doctor's arms and the Doctor then released her and she fell to the floor with a loud thud.

Rose cried out and immediately rushed to her mother's side, taking her face in her hands. "Mum? Mum, come on, wake up…" Hot, angry tears filled her eyes and spilled down her cheeks as she shook her mother, trying desperately to wake her up.

Her mother still lay limp and completely motionless and Rose frantically felt for a pulse.

She let out an anguished sob at finding none and buried her face in her mother's chest, willing her back to life.

"Mum, please…" She sobbed, her chest heaving.

Then she gasped and lifted her head as the door to the bedroom clicked close and the Doctor was nowhere in sight.

She clenched her teeth together so hard, if she cared she might have worried about breaking them but nothing filled her but despair and rage, directed at the man she once loved.

A few tears rolled down her cheeks as she looked down at her mother, letting out a shuddering breath as she caressed her cheek.

Then her face steeled and she was on her feet and racing after the Doctor, rage burning through her veins.

She followed him back through the blue doors, blue doors she had once called home but now seemed as alien as the man casually standing at the console.

"How could you do that?" She cried, angry tears pooling in her eyes as she pointed furiously behind her. "You killed her!" Her voice broke at the word and she swallowed thickly, fighting to keep the sobs and bile from rising in her throat.

The Doctor turned around slowly, his face an expressionless mask and a shiver jolted through her.

She was shaking, glaring at him through her tears. "What happened to you?" She asked, now softer and broken.

"Nothing happened to me, Rose. You're just seeing the real me."

Rose shook her head, her fists curling at her sides. "But you're not...I know you, Doctor and you're not!"

He chuckled, a dark and sinister sound matching the smirk on his face. "You don't know me, Rose. How could you possibly?"

She exhaled loudly through her nose. "Because we've spent the last few months together! I saw you face the Slitheen, and a dalek, and what happened with my father and the time reapers and you were never like this! The Doctor I know would never, could never, hurt anyone none the less kill them!" Her voice grew louder with each word and she fought back a sob as a fresh image of her mother's limp body flashed through her mind.

"Oh Rose… You are too young, too stupid…"

She scowled. "Excuse me?"

"You think you can trust me? Just because we spent a little time together?" His face turned dark and cold as he took a few steps toward her

Her eyes widened and her instinct was to step away but she firmly held her ground.

"You think you can just step into a silly little blue box with a strange alien and think you know everything about him? And above all that, are able to trust him?"

She jutted her chin out. "I thought so, yeah. You had proved yourself more than enough -" she paused and slowly, her brow furrowed as she realized what he said. "Hold on." She whispered and her heart hammered in her chest as she came to a sudden realization. She narrowed her eyes and took a slow step toward him and he eyed her curiously. "What do you call this ship?" She asked.

He frowned. "What?"

"This ship, your ship, what's it called?" She asked a little more forcefully.

He stared at her blankly for a few seconds and then scoffed. "I don't have to tell you the name of my ship."

Her lips twitched. "No, you see, I know the name of this ship. And maybe,  _maybe_ , the Doctor would change his mind about me but he would never call his ship a silly little blue box. There is nothing he cared more about than this ship."

Something akin to fear passed in the Doctor's cold blue eyes but it was gone as soon as it came. It didn't slip by Rose who now held a little smirk on her lips as she walked towards him.

He narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing?" He asked as she continued toward him, a furious glint in her eyes. "Stay back or I will kill you just as I did your mother."

Rose's jaw twitched at the painful reminder but kept on until she has the Doctor pressed up against the console.

She stares directly into those familiar yet somehow so unfamiliar blue eyes and then her hand shot out and pressed flat against the left side of his chest.

His eyes narrowed at her inquisitively and for a few seconds she just let the feel of his heartbeat resonate under her palm. Then slowly she slid her hand to the right side of his chest and her stomach flipped in both relief and terror at the feel of...nothing.

She snapped her hand back to her side and took a few long steps away from him, glaring at him. "You're not the Doctor." She told him surely.

He scoffed. "Of course I am!"

"No you're not." She countered, calmly. "Because the Doctor, my Doctor, has two hearts. You've only got one."

His face slowly fell into a stern, cold expression and he stared at her in silence

Her heart continued to pound as she stared back, waiting for him to confirm what she already knew.

Then his lips curled back up in dark smirk, and he chuckled humorlessly. "Oh, very clever."

A gasp got caught in her throat at the sudden change in his voice. It was still the Doctor's voice, thick with the Northern accent but it now held a dark hiss undertone.

"You are far more clever than I gave you credit for. And I so admire your dedication to this Doctor of yours."

The short-lived relief that the man parading around as the Doctor, doing very un-Doctor like things, was in fact not the Doctor had completely faded and gave way to anger.

She narrowed her eyes at the imposter. "Where is he?" She snapped.

"Honestly, a human! Who would've thought it…"

"Where's the Doctor?" She tried again, more forcefully.

He moved himself off the console, keeping his intense stare on her. She huffed and took another shaky step backward toward the doors.

"Your Doctor is far away and won't be able to find you."

Her heart leapt into her throat. "You're wrong. The Doctor will always come for me."

She knew that, with a sudden rush of faith and trust she held for the Time Lord that had faded as he kicked her out hours ago. But that wasn't the Doctor and her Doctor was still out there and she knew, she just knew, he would come.

Though she couldn't deny the fear pooling deep in her belly at the thought that this imposter had the Doctor's face and his voice…and his ship.

How  _would_ the Doctor find her?

The Fake Doctor's eyes suddenly narrowed at her. Then his smirk grew and he whirled around, flipping a few switches and pressing a few buttons.

The TARDIS lurched to life, the time rotors moving in that familiar wheeze as she was pulled into the time vortex.

Rose's eyes widened and she gasped in terror. "No!" She bounded toward the doors and pulled at the handles desperately, only to find them locked.

"Take me back!" She cried, whirling around to face him and glaring daggers at him.

"No can do, Rose." The dark hiss in his voice had faded back to the Doctor's normal tone. "You've figured me out, good on you. But I'm done with you yet."

A shiver ran through her body at the words and she pressed herself up against the door. She refused to let her fear show to this stranger in her Doctor's body.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked sharply.

He shrugged. "Haven't decided yet." He said simply.

She watched him carefully, constantly reminding herself that it wasn't the Doctor no matter how much he looked like him.

She swallowed thickly. "How can you fly the TARDIS?" She demanded. "Only the Doctor knows how to do that."

He lifted his head and looked at her and only smirked.

 _Not the Doctor._ She reminded herself at the chilling look.

"How do you have his face? His body...his voice?" She tried to keep the quiver out of her voice but the thought of any creature overpowering the Doctor scared the hell out of her. Was it another creature possessing him? Was her Doctor trapped inside his own mind? Or was it a shape shifter doing a near perfect imitation?

No, one heart, she remembered. This fake Doctor only had one heart.

Shape shifter then.

The fake Doctor chuckled. "I know what you're thinking and you're wrong."

She frowned, her heart leaping. "What am I thinking then?"

"You're trying to guess what - who - I am. And you'll never guess."

She narrowed her eyes at him, now more determined than ever to figure him out.

She had only been traveling with the Doctor for a few months, and she still knew there was so much out there, so many types of creatures she couldn't even imagine but she liked to think she was learning. She could work it out.

A dark looked suddenly passed over the fake Doctor's face as he scowled. A growl rumbled in his throat and he violently slammed a lever down as the TARDIS landed.

Rose was half tempted to just open the doors and run for her life but she had no idea what lay beyond those doors. She could be walking right into a death trap.

The fake Doctor crossed the distance between them in a few large steps. She pressed herself further against the doors but kept a fierce glare on him.

He paused just in front of her, minimal space between their bodies.

Slowly his face softened from the cold, hard glare he had been wearing into a warmer, more familiar expression that her Doctor wore.

"Rose," his voice softened too, wrapping around her name in  _almost_  familiar adoration and he lifted his hand, using the back of his knuckles to caress her cheek.

Her heart pounded and she felt frozen for a few long seconds before she whipped her head away from him, inching to the side and out of his touch.

"You won't fool me." She hissed, glaring at him.

"Rose," he said again in the same warm Doctor voice. "What was your favorite place that I ever took you?" He turned his head, blue eyes imploring hers. "Picture it now, Rose. Your favorite place."

She tried not to but a vision appeared in her head and then just like that the dark smirk returned to his lips. He reached behind her and unlocked the doors.

Then before she knew what was happening, he grabbed her by the arm, pulled open the door and pushed her out.

She gasped as she stumbled out, closing her eyes for a brief moment, scared of what she'd find.

Then a warm breeze drifted past her, whipping her hair flying up around her head.

She popped open one eye and then the other and her breath released at the sight before her.

It was a planet called Pixaramo, a small planet that the Doctor had taken her to just after dropping Adam off. They had both been shaken by what happened with the dalek and then on Satellite 5, though neither of them would say it.

The Doctor suggested something relaxing, peaceful and danger-free.

"That exists with you?" She had teased, grinning at him, tongue-in-teeth.

"Very funny." He remarked, pulling a face.

So he had taken her to Pixaramo, a mostly un-habited planet, with warm weather and the most beautiful sight Rose had ever seen.

The ground was covered with a green grass, a beautiful, vibrant green that made any of Earth's green hues pale in comparison,that was soft as cotton.

The sky was filled with vibrant, colorful gaseous clouds, all swirling together to create what could have been a painting.

And just as he had promised, the day was danger-free and Rose had never been happier than she was that day.

She stared now once again at those vibrant green fields and sky swirling with color. She could feel the squish of the cotton-like grass underneath her feet.

The same grass that she had fallen asleep on, her head in the Doctor's lap as they rested, enjoying the peaceful, joyful silence of the planet.

She swallowed thickly and took a shuddering breath.

Her favorite place, her favorite day with her Doctor...why had the fake Doctor brought her here? And how did he even know about it?

"Ah." She jumped, taking a few long steps away before whirling around to face the fake Doctor who had stepped out of the TARDIS behind her. A little smile was on his lips as he looked around. "This is a beautiful little place, isn't it?"

She clenched her jaw and glared at him. "What are we doing here?"

He looked at her but ignored her question. "This is a good choice, I can see why it's your favorite. A sweet, relaxing day with your Doctor...how lovely."

"What do you want?" She growled at him.

"It's almost as if you're still here with him…"

He trailed off as he looked out in the distance and despite her better instincts she followed his gaze.

Her breath caught in her throat when she spotted two figures in the distance, and not just any two figures - herself and the Doctor.

His leather-clad tall frame was unmistakable and her own blonde hair stuck out in contrast as they walked together.

For a moment she remembered the time reapers and how two versions of herself being in the same place at the same time was dangerous but if the Doctor was there, she had to get to him.

She took off in a run toward the figures in the distance, calling at the top of her lungs. "Doctor!"

She ran and ran but it seemed no matter how much she ran, the figures just got that much further away from her, deaf to her desperate cries for help.

She came to a sudden halt, gasping as the figures of the Doctor and herself suddenly disappeared from view.

Her chest heaved as she stared at the now completely empty, wide open space. "Doctor!" She called again, and her voice seemed to echo but there was no response.

"Doctor." She whispered and her knees suddenly felt weak and she collapsed to the ground.

She rested her head down in the cotton-like grass, an overwhelming feeling of helplessness and fear suddenly washing over her, paralyzing her.

All hope had vanished with the Doctor.

Her mother was gone, dead. The Doctor was who knows where with no telling of when, or if, he'd find her. The past Doctor had vanished into thin air with her past self and she wondered if he, they, were even ever really there.

This creature posing as the Doctor was clearly powerful and she was usually good at handling herself in dire situations but this time, somehow this time felt different.

She felt completely powerless. And so very, very alone.

 


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor continues his search for Rose.

The Doctor took only a few steps into the cave before he was plunged into complete darkness that not even his advanced senses could help with.

 

He took a few steps backwards, just getting enough light to pull the sonic out of his pocket.

 

He flipped it on and his hearts lurched as the sonic waves loudly echoed against the walls.

 

“Hush!” He snapped at the inanimate object as he turned it back off.

 

He fiddled with the settings, momentarily turning the sonic waves off to leave just the light.

 

He frowned as the small blue light lit the cave dimly and he fiddled with it some more to increase the light’s power.

 

The tweaked sonic screwdriver now silently lit the cave in a dull blue glow. It wasn't perfect but it would do well enough, enough to navigate him through the caverns.

 

He continued into the cave, holding the screwdriver above him to light the way. He walked briskly but carefully, keeping an eye out for any traps or any signs of the creature or of Rose.

 

The cave floor made a sudden, sharp decline and he had to reach out to the hard, rocky walls to steady himself as he navigated downwards into darkness.

 

He briefly wondered how they, yes they because he would find Rose, would make it back up but pushed the thought aside for later.

 

Eventually the floor evened out again and he walked several more paces until he came to a fork. Two equally dark caverns stood before him, with no indication of which one would lead him to Rose.

 

He scowled and glanced between both caverns, narrowing his eyes.

 

He stepped toward the right one and scoured every inch of wall in sight, looking for any sign of a struggle. At finding none, he did the same to the left.

 

A low growl rumbled deep in his throat, his chest tightening in anger and frustration. Either one could lead to Rose and if he chose wrong he could be sent on a wild, never ending goose chase through a dark, cavernous maze while Rose was lost to the Zulema’s hold.

 

He closed his eyes and inhaled slowly, deeply and then held his breath, silencing the cave as much as possible.

 

For a few long seconds all he heard was the sound of his hearts beating, fast and slightly irregular. Then he slowly tuned it out and concentrated on his other senses. Namely, his sense of smell.

 

He focused heavily on what he remembered of Rose’s scent. A new shampoo she had picked up at a flea market on an earth colony in the 67th century, a floral aroma, one mixed of earth native flora as well as some alien species, and just a hint of banana which the Doctor found utterly irresistible. Her favorite soap brand from her home, one she said made her skin super smooth (and he'd deny for all he was worth that he noticed but holding her hand as often as he did he certainly did). And another unique scent, so human, so Rose...he could probably use it to pick her out of a crowded room of humans. And he hoped that he could use it to find her now.

 

He wasn't sure how long he was standing there filtering out all the sounds, which for a cave underneath the ground there were quite a few, and then filtering out the unwanted, not-Rose scents.

 

Finally he caught onto a hint of that familiar scent, it was so faint that if he wasn't so familiar with it he wouldn't be able to detect it all.

 

He opened his eyes and found himself now facing directly toward the right cavern, leaning in towards where Rose’s scent was leading him.

 

It wasn't much but it was all he had to go by and he prayed his senses would not let him down.

 

Without another doubt he walked into the right cavern, still concentrating on that faintest hint of Rose to lead him to her.

 

He walked wherever the cavern led him, through twists and turns and more steep drops and he wondered how deep it actually ran.

 

After a while the walls grew narrower and if he wasn't so concentrated on finding Rose he might have found it unsettling. As it were, he'd squeeze through any amount of space to find Rose.

 

As he rounded a sharp corner, he froze and another jolt of fear and anger ripped through him.

 

He was at yet another fork, with not two different paths to choose from, but six.

 

Six dark, narrow trails of which only one could lead to Rose.

 

He narrowed his eyes, his fists curling at his sides. He knew following the faint hint of Rose would not help him now. He wasn't sure what could help him now.

 

A low, angry, rumbling sound suddenly reached his ears and it took him a second to realize he was the source.

 

Usually he enjoyed a challenge but not when Rose’s life hung in the delicate balance of time. He didn't have time or patience for these games.

 

_“Doctor!!”_

 

His head whipped almost painfully to the left, his eyes widening as the distant, but clear voice of Rose pierced the still, damp air.

 

He took a few large, determined steps toward the far left trail and then stopped, narrowing his eyes.

 

He was sure the call had come from the left but he wasn't sure which left trail the call had come from.

 

It was without a doubt Rose’s voice, muffled, distant and panicked, and his hearts pounded in his chest at the thought of being that much closer to finding her. And the fact that she was alive.

 

He clenched his teeth together and glanced between the two caves, trying to decipher which one led to Rose.

 

_“Doctor!”_

 

His hearts leapt and his attention was drawn to the second to the left cave and held his breath.

 

This time there was a faint echo reverberating from that cave and he smirked, knowing he had found her.

 

Wasting no more time he jumped into a sprint, heading into the narrow cave. After a few long strides he slowed his pace and just listened.

 

“I'm here, Rose.” He said into the darkness, hoping she’d call out for him again.

 

His thoughts revolved around the panic and desperation in her voice as she cried out his name.

 

Another few silent minutes had passed with not another call from Rose and no other sign that he was even close to finding her.

 

He concentrated, brought down his respiration and hearts rate to quiet his surroundings even further.

 

That was when he heard it, the faintest of a whimper.

 

He stopped and closed his eyes, focusing only on that one sound.

 

It happened again a few seconds later and it was without a doubt Rose.

 

He opened his eyes and looked around frantically for the possible source. He ran his hands over the walls, looking for any kind of entrance to where Rose was being held.

 

He walked down a few paces, his hands never leaving the wall, until the sound of Rose’s whimpers grew even louder. He pressed his ear against the wall and heard her, loud and clear.

 

He growled lowly and glared at the wall, keeping him from Rose.

 

“Right.” He growled, “I'm coming for you, Rose.”

 

He shut off the sonic, plunging him completely into darkness. He blindly fiddled with the sonic, relying on his memory of his beloved device to get to the right settings.

 

“Ha!” He cried in victory as he switched the sonic back on and the sonic waves now echoed loudly in the narrow cave. He gritted his teeth and increased the power of the sonic waves and then pressed the tip of the screwdriver into the wall.

 

The screwdriver shook in his grasp and he scrunched his face up, increasing the power even further.

 

The powerful sound waves suddenly placed a small crack in the cave wall and the Doctor pressed the sonic further against the crack, holding it as still as possible.

 

The crack slowly grew larger and larger until it reached from the top of the wall to the bottom and then the wall began to shake, small rocks and particles and dust tumbling to the ground.

 

Then with a final resounding crack, part of the wall crumbled leaving a giant hole.

 

The Doctor coughed as the dust filled his lungs and he waved in front of him to clear the air.

 

A fiery combination of relief and fury flooded through the Doctor as the dust cleared and he laid eyes on Rose.

 

She was lying flat on her back on a large of slab of rock. Her whole body was rigid, her arms pressed tight into her sides, fists curled tight. Her face was scrunched up in a mixture of terror and pain and her cheeks stained with tear tracks. Hovering over her head was a greyish black serpent looking creature, two long proboscis’ buried deep inside either side of her forehead.

 

He stepped in towards her, hot fury pulsing through him, his only thought to grab Rose and run.

 

He was stopped as the Zulema suddenly looked over at him, with big, round black soulless eyes and hissed angrily.

 

The Doctor glared back at the creature but stayed put for the moment. This creature had a good hold on Rose and he wasn't going to risk her life by angrily blundering in an attempt to save her.

 

“Right, you then.” He snapped at the creature. “Let her go.” He demanded, with all the force of the Oncoming Storm in his voice.

 

The creature only hissed at him again and dug itself further into Rose’s head, eliciting a small whimper from Rose’s lips.

 

The Doctor’s hearts leapt at the sound and he growled low in his throat. “One day that will work.” He grumbled, though he knew it was never as easy as a simple demand.

 

He took another cautious step forward, keeping his eyes on Rose and once again the Zulema hissed at him; an angry, warning sound.

 

“Oh what are you going to do to me?” The Doctor said in exasperation. “You don't even have any teeth! Oh.”

 

The Zulema did not indeed have any teeth. It had some kind of a small mouth, one that opened just large enough to allow the hiss to escape but it was empty. No tongue, no teeth, just a dark, empty hole.

 

A slow smirk tugged at his lips. “You're vulnerable.” He realized and then laughed loud and mocking at the creature. “That's why you hide down here because while you feed you are completely vulnerable! Oh, that’s fantastic! For me, mind you. Rather got the short end of the biological stick there, didn't you?”

 

He took another slow step and again the creature hissed, swooping down closer to Rose and she let out a string of helpless whimpers.

 

The Doctor narrowed his eyes. “Right, harmless against me but you’ve got control over Rose. Which is a very dangerous place to stand for you, my friend. So the question is, how do I get you off of Rose?” He eyed the creature, who was eyeing him back.

 

Rose’s short, shallow breathing filled the quiet air, every sound etching into his hearts.

 

“You are feeding off her fear, is that right? How do you fight fear?” He mused and then his eyes widened in realization. “With courage.” A knowing smile crossed his lips. “And oh, you picked the wrong human to mess with because she is the bravest creature I've ever met, braver even than me sometimes and I'm not ashamed to admit that.”

 

In a few long strides he crossed the rest of the distance towards Rose and sat on the rock beside her.

 

The Zulema loudly hissed at him and he snapped a fierce glare back at it. “Oi, shut it you! I’m not afraid of you and I’m about to show Rose she has no reason to be afraid of you either.”

 

It hissed again and dug further into Rose and she let out a pained gasp, arching her back off the rock for a second before her body relaxed again and she let out a whimper.

 

The Doctor shot a glowering stare at the Zulema and then immediately focused all his attention on Rose. He grabbed her hand in both of his, squeezing tightly.

 

“Rose, I don't know if you can hear me but it’s not real. What you are seeing is not real, and you need to fight back Rose.”

 

Rose’s brow twitched slightly and she let out a quick, shuddering breath.

 

“I have seen you go face to face with creatures far more dangerous. You faced a dalek for Rassilon’s sake! Fear does not, _cannot_ control you Rose Tyler. So you show fear who is in control.”

 

The Zulema hissed again but he ignored it, keeping his attention on Rose.

 

Rose’s lips twitched and then pressed together in a stern line and he glanced down as her fingers grabbed at his own.

 

He squeezed back. “That's it, Rose, keep fighting!”

 

His head snapped up as the Zulema suddenly made a different kind of sound, an angry and pain-filled protest as its body wiggled back and forth, reeling back just a little from Rose.

 

“Yes!” The Doctor cried, victoriously and leaned in closer to Rose, entwining their fingers and pressing their palms together. “You're doing it, Rose. Come on!”

 

Rose’s brow pressed together and the creature let out another mournful cry, its body shuddering.

 

Then Rose let out a small gasp, her back arching slightly and suddenly the creature was propelled backwards as if pushed by some powerful force. It hit the cave wall with a hiss and slithered to the ground in a slump.

 

“Ha!” The Doctor cried, now grinning at the defeat of the Zulema, and relief and pride filling him about his little brave human.

 

“Good job, Rose.” He praised turning back to her. The smile slowly slipped off his face as he took her in. Her eyes were still sealed shut and her face was now once again twisted in fear, her lips trembling.

 

His hand slid in her arm and gripped gently. “Rose, wake up, it’s over now.” He gently rubbed her arm, trying to coax her awake. “Rose, can you hear me?”

 

Another few seconds and there was still no response from his unconscious companion and he realized with a sting of dread that she was still stuck in her nightmare despite the creature being detached.

 

He inched forward until he was close enough to lean over her and take her face gently in both his hands.

 

“Forgive me for this.” He murmured to her and closed his eyes as he pressed his mind in towards hers.

 

He felt a strong mental block keeping him out and he laid a soft, gentle, warm tap on the mental wall.

 

“Rose…” He prodded softly, projecting all the affection and warmth he held for her in that one little word and the wall resisted a few more moments before finally allowing him in.

 

> * * *
> 
>  

 

Rose heard footsteps come up beside her and she tensed up, knowing they belonged to the fake Doctor. 

 

She let out a breath and sat up slowly, staring blankly out in the distance, refusing to acknowledge his presence

 

“He was never really there was he?”

 

“Nope.” The fake Doctor answered, with such a quality about the real Doctor to his voice that another painful shudder rippled through her.

 

“Why are you doing this?” Her voice was low and defeated.

 

“I need you at your worst. Your mother is dead and now you're trapped with me on a far off planet with your precious Doctor powerless to rescue you.”

 

She clenched her trembling jaw and finally looked up at him, glaring through her tears.

 

She slowly rose to her feet and clenched her fists at her sides and opened her mouth to respond when suddenly the world was shaken and the air filled with a low, booming, cracking sound.

 

Rose’s eyes widened and she spun around, frantically looking for the source, bracing herself for the ground to open beneath her feet.

 

As soon as it came, it stopped and the air was still and quiet again.

 

She narrowed her eyes curiously. “What was that?”

 

She turned back to the fake Doctor only to find him frowning heavily and glowering up at the sky. “You didn't do that.” She realized and she wasn't sure why but she felt a small tug of hope at her heart.

 

He snapped cold blue eyes to her and narrowed them into slits.

 

“That wasn't you! Which means something is happening that you don't want to. Something

...or...someone.” Her lips twitched up and she knew it was a small chance, she wouldn't know what a large quake of the planet would have anything to do with the Doctor but his reaction was too angry to ignore. “Doctor.” She whispered.

 

“It’s not him.” The fake Doctor told her but there was a sliver of fear in his voice and something told her he wasn't telling the truth.

 

“I don't believe you.” She told him with a slightly smug smirk. “I think it is him. I think it’s the Doctor and you're scared.”

 

A flash of anger flared in his eyes and he let out a hiss through clenched teeth and threw his hand up in the air toward her.

 

She gasped, crying out in pain as a sharp pain ripped through her body, originating from her head and spreading downward like a hot flame.

 

It only lasted for a few seconds but even after it faded it left her body shaking.

 

“He will never get to you.” The fake Doctor growled at her as he took a menacing step forward

 

“You want to know who I am? Well it’s about time I show you.”

 

She narrowed her eyes at him as he raised his hand to his forehead. Then her eyes widened, her face falling as a sudden zipper appeared and he slowly pulled it across his forehead, revealing a familiar glowing light.

 

“What?” She whispered, taking a few steps back, watching as the fake Doctor continued to unzip around his head and then finally a familiar green monster stepped out of his skin.

 

“You're a Slitheen?” She asked, shaking her head and a panic crept up inside her. Yes they had defeated the Slitheen before but she didn't have any vinegar or anything else containing acetic acid.

 

Suddenly, she felt a warmth shoot from the palm of her hand, up her arm and through her body, filling her with a calming peace.

 

She looked down at her hand, stretching out her fingers, furrowing her brow.

 

Her eyes widened as a sudden understanding washed over her and she glanced up at the Slitheen that was slowly leaning in towards her.

 

“But you can't be.” She realized quietly. “You can't be!” She told it a little louder and it growled at her.

 

She straightened up, curling her fingers into her palm, trying to hold onto this unexplainable warmth and strength.

 

“Because the Slitheen need an overweight person and the Doctor is fit!” She knew, she had seen him shirtless enough times to appreciate his body and she loved how easily she could slide her arms around his lean waist. “A Slitheen couldn't possibly fit in his body and there was no gas exchange! You,” she pointed harshly with her free hand, “are not a Slitheen! You're not the Doctor and I don't know what you are but you don't scare me!”

 

It hissed at her again, a sound that definitely wasn't Slitheen and she held her chin up stubbornly, realizing that her words were truth. She probably should have been afraid of this mysterious shape shifter but at the moment she wasn't.

 

The Slitheen froze and her eyes widened again as he suddenly morphed back onto the Doctor’s body.

 

“How'd you do that?” She asked tensely.

 

“You won't win!” He growled at her.

 

She narrowed her eyes. “We’ll see about that, mate.” She sneered.

 

He took another step toward her and then froze, his body going rigid as if something was physically holding him back.

 

“It’s coming.” He hissed her through clenched teeth.

 

“What is?”

 

“Behind you,” he bit out, as his face clenched in pain, “above you. They’re coming and you can't stop it!’

 

Then he threw his head back, letting out a cry of pain and she jumped as he suddenly disappeared from sight.

 

She blinked at where he once was and scanned the area, looking for him. There was no sign of him but any relief she might have had was short lived and replaced by a roll of dread up her spine at his last warning.

 

_What was coming?_

 

She gasped, ducking down as she heard a loud screech from above.

 

She glanced up and her heart dropped in her stomach as a time reaper swooped through the air.

 

“What are you doing here?” She wondered aloud as she took a few cautious steps backwards.

 

She thought briefly to her other self and the Doctor who she had seen just before. But the fake Doctor had said they were never really there? Had he lied?

 

She watched it carefully as it continued to circle the air, occasionally letting out a squawk. It wasn't trying to attack like they did at the church. If it wasn't trying to correct time then what was it doing here?

 

She heard something moving behind her and slowly turned around.

 

Her stomach flipped and her heart clenched as she saw what the fake Doctor had warned her was coming.

 

A dalek rolled casually through the green cotton grass headed straight for her.

 

She gasped and stumbled backwards, nearly tripping over her own two feet but she quickly caught her balance.

 

Its eyestalk twitched as did its gun and it made no sound as it continued toward her.

 

She jumped as the time reaper let out another squawk just above her head.

 

The fake Doctor had abandoned her on this planet with a dalek and a time reaper. And the real Doctor showed no sign of showing his daft old face despite the quake of the planet just before, which she was beginning to doubt more and more was really the Doctor at all.

 

Terror pooled deep in her belly as she kept an eye on the dalek.

 

Slitheen - easy. A little vinegar and it'd implode.

 

Time reaper - just fix the time gap. A little more difficult but doable.

 

Dalek - impossible.

 

She saw the fear in the Doctor’s eyes when he saw the dalek. How her pacifist Doctor held a gun on the dreadful creature before she talked him down. The last dalek had a bit of humanity, just enough to make it question itself.

 

The one rolling toward her now did not have the human touch...and there was no stopping it.

 

She let out a quick scream as she suddenly bumped into something hard and metal behind her.

 

She held her breath and slowly turned around.

 

She yelped as she came face to face with another dalek, raising its gun threateningly toward her.

 

She took a few quick stumbling steps backwards and this time did fall flat on her bum, looking frantically between two daleks coming at her from both directions.

 

Her breath came out in short quick pants and she held back a whimper. She didn't know what to do without the Doctor. Not against a dalek, and definitely not against two.

 

“Doctor, where are you?” She muttered under her breath.

 

She swallowed thickly and closed her eyes, concentrating on her own heartbeat.

 

_“Rose…”_

 

She gasped and her eyes flew open, her head snapping up as the Doctor’s smooth, warm voice surrounded her.

 

“Doctor? Doctor is that you?” She called out into the open air and the daleks paused for a moment at the name.

 

She looked around, momentarily ignoring the daleks, searching for the Doctor but seeing no sign of him.

 

“It’s me, Rose.” He assured her and his voice was so full of the warmth and care she knew that she cried out in sheer relief.

 

“Where are you? Doctor…” She let out a breath as the daleks started towards her again. “Doctor, there's daleks. Two of them and reapers.”

 

“They're not real Rose.” The Doctor said.

 

“What?” She looked again between the two daleks now getting terrifyingly close and twitching their guns as they looked right at her through their single eye stalk.

 

They certainly looked real enough, she thought and then winced as the time reaper above her head squawked again. And sounded real enough, she added.

 

“Doctor!” She cried out and crawled backwards once the daleks got too close for comfort.

 

“Rose, listen to me!” His voice was calm but demanding and as always, he had her attention. “I promise you whatever you are seeing is not real.”

 

She let out a shuddering breath. She wanted to believe him, if there was anyone in the whole universe she could trust with her life it was the Doctor but the daleks seemed too intimately real.

 

“Do you see me, Rose?”

 

Rose quickly glanced from side to side, always keeping the approaching daleks in her line of sight. “No, I...I don’t, Doctor! Where….wait!” Her heart stuttered as she caught sight of the TARDIS parked just beyond the daleks and a very familiar figure standing in the doorway.

 

“Yes!” She cried out in relief and then yelped as the daleks suddenly increased their speed.

 

“Exterminate!” Their shrill robotic voices shouted together.

 

“Doctor, I can’t get past them!” She told him.

 

“Yes, you can.” He told her firmly. “Trust me, Rose. You can. Just walk right past them, they won’t hurt you. They _can’t_ hurt you.”

 

She inhaled deeply and then exhaled shakily as she slowly rose to her feet. She swallowed thickly and tip-toed to the side away from the daleks and they followed her every move.

 

She took a few steps in the direction of the TARDIS and froze as the daleks turned toward her. She glared at them and held onto the Doctor’s words.

 

She took a few more cautious steps and just as the Doctor said, she was able to walk right past them, though they kept their eyestalks trained on her.

 

With a sudden burst of confidence, Rose realized that that daleks could have killed her minutes ago when they first appeared, and they would have. Daleks showed no mercy and there should be no reason why they would keep her alive now. Except for the fact that they weren’t real.

 

She scoffed at them and then took off in a run for the TARDIS and didn’t look back.

 

A smile crossed her lips as she got closer and neither the TARDIS nor the Doctor disappeared.

 

“That’s it, Rose.” He beckoned warmly, a smile on his lips as he held out his hand for her.

 

She was almost there when she skidded to a sudden halt and just stared at him and his outstretched hand.

 

This Doctor looked like her Doctor, he had a certain warm quality that the fake Doctor didn’t have and couldn’t have imitated no matter how hard he tried. Yet she couldn’t help but doubt and fear.

 

“Is it really you?” She asked hopefully.

 

Then he gave her a look, a look that warmed her deep down to her core, a look that her Doctor reserved for her and only her. “Yes, it’s me, Rose.” His voice wrapped almost lovingly around her name and that was all the convincing she needed.

 

She took a breath and then slapped her hand into his. His fingers curled around hers and he pulled her in and she gasped as she was plunged into sudden darkness.

 

There was a flash of bright, white light and the next thing she saw was a pair of familiar blue eyes staring back at her, imploring hers with a mixture of concern and relief.

 

Then she felt his warm hands cradling her face with a certain amount of gentle care that only the Doctor could possess.

 

She gasped again, a sharp, shaky breath as she stared back into his eyes. A shaky hand rose to his cheek and caressed the skin there. His hand left her face to capture hers and he leaned into her touch, never breaking eye contact and his face softened as a reassuring smile tugged at his lips.

 

She ran her thumb over the familiar dimples in his cheek. “Doctor.” She whimpered in relief.

 

Out of the corner of her eyes she vaguely noticed that they were definitely not inside the TARDIS but despite that she knew without a doubt that this was her Doctor.

 

She let out a whimper of relief and dropped her hands to his chest, grabbing fistfuls of his jumper and leaning in to rest her head in the crook of his neck. A shuddering breath left her lips as she pressed her head against his chest and felt both his hearts beating reassuringly against her ear.

 

The Doctor instantly gathered Rose into his arms as she grabbed at him. His arms tightened around her back and held her in a tight, secure embrace. “It’s alright, Rose. I've got you, you're safe now.” He murmured against her ear.

 

She was quivering in his arms and he glared fiercely at the creature who had done this to her still slumped against the far cave wall.

 

It was down but not out and once it caught the Doctor looking at it, it hissed quietly, angrily.

 

Rose gasped at the familiar noise and turned to look over her shoulder while still pressed against the Doctor

 

“What is that thing?” She asked, eyeing it warily.

 

It looked at her with its dark soulless eyes, hissed again and then disappeared from view in a smoky haze.

 

“That's what was inside your head.” The Doctor explained and she looked back at him, eyes wide.

 

“It’s a creature that lives off of fear. It enters your mind and creates a living nightmare and then feeds off the fear those images create.”

 

“Living nightmare.” She echoed quietly and then scoffed. “No kidding. It all felt so real…

But it wasn't?” She looked to the Doctor for final confirmation.

 

“No,” his hand gently squeezed her hip, “it wasn't real.”

 

She swallowed thickly and nodded to herself, trying to filter those too real images from her mind.

 

“How'd you stop it?” She asked and he smiled at her, almost proudly.

 

“I didn't. You did. Fought it off you with your own courage. I was just there holding your hand.”

 

She blinked and suddenly remembered the warmth and strength that originated from her palm that allowed her to shoot down the fake Doctor when he turned into a Slitheen.

 

“You were there.” She murmured and a smile tugged at her lips as she turned her eyes back to him. “I thought I was alone...but you were there. You came for me.”

 

Tears pricked at her eyes as he lovingly brought his hand to her cheek, caressing her skin with his thumb. “I will always come for you.”

 

Her lips trembled into a shaky smile and she propelled herself upwards, wrapping both arms around his neck and pressing into him.

 

She let out another breath of relief, her eyes closing, smiling as the Doctor’s hand slid up her back, holding her to him and she enjoyed the warmth of his cheek pressed against hers.

 

The Doctor held onto her for a few long moments, reveling in the feeling of having her safe in his arms.

 

Then he finally remembered where they were, in a dark cave, possible miles underneath the planet’s surface and the Zulema, though defeated, was still alive.

 

It was in both of their best interests to get them out of there as soon as possible.

 

“Come on,” He muttered against her ear and his voice dripped like sweet honey, causing a pleasant shiver to run down Rose’s spine. “Let get you out of here.”

 

She held onto him for a few seconds longer and then reluctantly slid out of his embrace, finally having a good look around and frowned.

 

“Where are we?” She squinted in the dark.

 

“This appears to be the Zulema’s den, in the underground caves of Nalapmixar.”

 

She blinked quickly, her lips pressing together as two very different memories flashed through her head. One where she and the Doctor arrived on Nalapmixar and she stood on the bright orange hills looking over the beautiful capital city. And another, where the Doctor turned around mid-flight and took her back to the Powell Estates instead.

 

She swallowed thickly and glanced back at the Doctor, a little clench of fear tugging at her heart.

Not because of him, but because that he’d disappear and be replaced once again with the fake Doctor.

 

The Doctor immediately saw the change in her, the fear and vulnerability in her eyes and he reached down to take her hand in his, squeezing gently.

 

“It’s not going to hurt you ever again, Rose.”

 

Her lips twitched up ever so slightly and she nodded, trusting his word.

 

He helped her to her feet and she wobbled a little, feeling weakness in her legs and held onto his arm for support. Once she was steady she looked back up at him.

 

“All good?” He asked.

 

Then they locked eyes and she nodded once, one side of her mouth twitching into a half smile.

 

“Good. Then let’s get you home, Rose Tyler.”

 

The words caused a sudden, almost painful twisting of her stomach and she let out a sharp gasp.

 

 _“That’s right, you’re home.”_ The Doctor’s voice echoed in her mind. _“I’m dropping you off.”_

 

“No!” She cried out in response and the Doctor reeled back, surprised by her sudden outburst but then his brow furrowed his concern. Her eyes were wide and panicked as she stared at him, gripping onto his hand like a lifeline.

 

“Doctor, please don’t take me back! I don’t want to go...I want to stay with you!”

 

His face instantly softened in realization and he took a step toward her and drew her in towards him with a gentle tug at her hand.

 

She swallowed, tripping over her feet a little but willingly moving towards him.

 

“Oh Rose,” He whispered, “I meant the TARDIS.”

 

Her heart stuttered and she blinked up at him and he offered her a reassuring smile.

 

“You did?” She whispered.

 

“Of course. The TARDIS is as much your home now as it is mine.”

 

Relief flooded through her and she let out a breath, her tense body suddenly relaxing and she gave him a shy smile. “Really?”

 

“Gave you a key, didn’t I?”

 

Her free hand moved to the chain worn around her neck and felt the key beneath her shirt, and now lightly burning against her chest.

 

“You did, yeah.” She breathed out with a small laugh and then moved to brush a strand of her hair out of her face. “Sorry...just, being silly.”

 

“I’m not sure what you must have seen, Rose but I know it must have been terrifying.” He said lowly and she swallowed again. “You do not need apologize to me for anything that monster did to you.”

 

She let out a shaky breath. “He was you, Doctor. He made himself look like you and sound like you but he did things that-” her voice broke, her eyes closing for a moment as she tried to compose herself, “You never would have done. And I didn’t know...I didn’t know what was going on and you were scaring me, and I thought it was you,” She let out a shuddering breath, tears pooling her eyes, despite her every attempt to keep them at bay. “I’m sorry, Doctor, that I ever could have believed for one second it was you doing all those horrible things, I’m sorry-” her voice broke again as she faded into whimpers and the Doctor’s immediate response was to pull her against him.

 

She slipped her arms around his middle and leaned into his chest as his arms surrounded her and he rested his head atop hers.

 

“What did I just tell you, eh?” He said softly. “Don’t apologize. It’s not your fault. You reacted exactly as it intended you to.”

 

His stomach twisted uncomfortably as he thought of what Rose might have seen him do. And he wondered, briefly, if there were things he might do, or things he ever had done. This sweet, young human put such a blind faith in him and she had no idea what horrors filled his past.

 

But he’d be damned if he wasn’t going to try and be his best for Rose. Show her that her faith in him wasn’t unjustified because he would hate to be the cause of such disappointment in Rose.

 

He pulled her in tighter as she tried to calm herself down and wondered when her opinion of him started to matter so much to him.

 

She sniffled as she pulled slowly out of his arms moments later, wiping at her tear stained cheeks and looking at the floor, shuffling her foot against the ground shyly.

 

“I eventually figured it out.” She told him quietly, braving a look up to him. “That he wasn’t you, I mean.” She sniffled again. “He called the TARDIS a silly little blue box and I thought, well, you’d never do that.”

 

His brow shot up as he scoffed. “Right you are, I wouldn’t. Silly little blue box? It’s the grandest ship in the whole universe, she is.”

 

A small smile lit up Rose’s face and she hummed and then he grinned back at her.

 

“Brilliant you are, Rose. Absolutely brilliant.”

 

Her cheeks flushed, barely visible in the darkness of the caves. “And he only had one heart.”

 

The Doctor rolled his eyes dramatically. “Blimey, if you’re going to impersonate me, at least get the hearts right! One heart!” He shivered at the thought. “Don’t know how you humans do it.”

 

Rose shrugged, her mood alright starting to lift. “Oh we get on just fine.”

 

The Doctor made a noncommital noise in the back of his throat and Rose gaped at him. “Oi!” She laughed, playfully shoving at his chest.

 

He chuckled along with her. “Now come on, let's get out of here. I don't want to stick around to find out if that demon has friends.”

 

A shudder passed through Rose and she gripped onto his hand, moving in closer to him. “Nor me. Let's go.”

  


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Rose has been rescued, it is time for a little relaxation and comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last part of this work. I really enjoyed writing it and I hope you all enjoyed reading it. Keep on the look out for more possible works in the Nightmare series. I still have some more ideas floating about in my head. I had meant to post this over the weekend but things got a little crazy and by a little crazy I mean I met David Tennant and I'm still on cloud nine about it to be honest.

The journey back to the TARDIS had been a long and exhausting one. The planet’s own sun was setting by the time they exited the caves and Rose was trudging along at his side, her arm linked through his and the Doctor could feel her strength weakening with every step they took and he knew they still had a walk ahead of them before they reached the TARDIS.

 

He was half tempted to offer to leave her there while he journeyed back to the TARDIS alone and used it to pick her up just minutes after he left.

 

But he didn't want to let her out of sight for a second and the way Rose was clutching onto him he knew she wouldn't want to leave him either even if it meant more walking.

 

Along the journey he offered to carry her when she really started dragging but she only blushed and shook her head, insisting she was fine.

 

He was sure Rose was going to collapse until they finally laid eyes on the blue box sitting where the Doctor had left her. Then she immediately perked up and she was practically dragging him toward their home.

 

She let out an audible sigh of relief as soon as they reached the TARDIS and she lay a hand against the blue doors. Then she quickly fished for the key under her shirt and shoved it into the lock. She smiled as the doors clicked open and she turned a smile over her shoulder at the Doctor.

 

He smiled back but his stomach twisted at the pure relief in her eyes. The key working was an assurance that she was back in reality and this was the TARDIS, her home.

 

She pushed the door open and stepped inside, once again grabbing his hand as they walked through the door.

 

The Doctor’s mind was instantly filled by the TARDIS’ presence. The room grew to life in warm blue and green lights and flooded with warmth and there was a happy, comforting hum all around him.

 

Glancing at Rose, and the grin that took over her face, he briefly wondered if she could feel it too.

 

There was suddenly a small nudge of concern in his mind directed towards Rose.

 

_She's alright._ He assured his ship and his hearts warmed at how concerned the TARDIS was for Rose.

 

“Home sweet home.” Rose gushed as she finally let go of his hand and walked along the grating towards the center console.

 

The feeling of home was so strong and comforting she wondered how she couldn't tell it wasn't the TARDIS in that dream state.

 

A sudden rush of harsh memories washed over her, causing her to gasp violently as she grabbed onto the railing.

 

“Rose?” The Doctor’s concerned voice was suddenly behind her.

 

“Mum.” She whispered, seeing nothing but her mother’s limp form on the floor of her bedroom. Then the Doctor (no, not the Doctor!) with cold hate in his eyes and his large hand wrapped around her throat.

 

The Doctor’s hand brushed against her back and she jumped away from him, eyeing him warily.

 

Fear slowly gave way to guilt at the soft, understanding look in his eyes and he held his hands up innocently, keeping his distance. Tears burned at her eyes as she muttered. “Sorry…” She blinked quickly and sniffled as she rummaged into her pocket and pulled out her mobile, dialing the number she knew by heart.

 

She threw the phone to her ear and held her breath as it rang and rang.

 

Then it finally clicked and she heard her mother's voice in her ear. “Rose?”

 

She let out a heaving, relieved sob as she collapsed onto the captain’s seat conveniently behind her.

 

“Rose? Oh my god, sweetheart are you crying? What's wrong?” Jackie's panicked voice shrilled in her ear and she had never been so happy to hear her mother's voice.

 

She sniffled a few times and shook her head as if her Mum could see her. “I-I’m fine. I'm fine, Mum and so are you.”

 

“Of course I'm fine, why wouldn't I be? Rose you don't sound fine what happened? What has that alien done now?”

 

She lifted her gaze to the Doctor who was now mindlessly fiddling with buttons on the console, keeping his eyes down. Her lips twitched and another flood of relief passed through her.

 

“Nothing, Mum...” She brushed a strand of hair behind her ear as she pulled one knee up to her chest. “The Doctor is great, as always.”

 

He briefly looked over to her at the mention of his name and smiled, before clicking a lever which sent the ship sailing back into the vortex.

 

“It’s just-” Rose sighed, resting her cheek on her knee. “It was a long day, and something happened that just shook me I guess. I needed to hear your voice.”

 

“What happened, sweetheart?” Jackie implored. “What sort of danger is he getting you into?”

 

“Nothing, it’s not the Doctor’s fault!” She half snapped defensively and then winced at her own harsh tone. “It’s alright…” She continued more softly. “I'm fine now. It doesn't matter what happened.” She couldn't tell her mother an alien had control of her mind, her mother barely accepted the Doctor and their travels. Rose tried to avoid all the little details while updating her mother because she knew Jackie wouldn’t react well to the daily dangers she and the Doctor got into.

 

“Rose…” Jackie sighed.

 

“I promise, Mum, you don't need to know. All you need to know is that I'm safe and sound back in the TARDIS.”

 

She continued the conversation with her mother for a few more minutes, even listening to what her mother had been up to the last few weeks before ending the call with a promise she’d come to visit soon.

 

She slipped the phone back into her pocket and then ran a hand through her hair with a release of breath.

 

Talking to her mother had lifted a significant weight off of her but as she looked over at the Doctor there was something still twisting at her heart.

 

“Doctor…?” She prompted as she rose to her feet and started towards him.

 

He came around into full view and smiled at her. “Yes, Rose?”

 

She swallowed, feeling a little guilty for what she was about to ask but she needed the confirmation. “I know you don't like my Mum all too much…”

 

His brow twitched up but he said nothing.

 

“But...you'd never hurt her, would you?” She avoided his gaze, hating herself for even asking.

 

“Oh Rose…” He breathed and crossed the distance between them. “Is that what he did? As me?”

 

She bit her lip and nodded.

 

“Rose, look at me.” He urged calmly and she slowly looked up at him, her breath catching at his intense, understaing gaze.

 

“I may not care for domestics, mothers included, but I do not dislike your mother and I would never hurt her.” He promised.

 

She smiled, letting out a small breath of relief. “Yeah, I know I just-”

 

“I understand. What did I say? No apologies, not for this.”

 

She nodded and her smile brightened just a little more.

 

“Do you want to see her?”

 

Rose shook her head “No it’s alright, hearing her voice was enough.”

 

“You sure?”

 

“I'm sure.” She nodded. “Thank you, Doctor, though for offering.”

 

_“_ Don't mention it.”

 

She smiled at him but it quickly turned into a yawn. She realized all at once how exhausted, physically and mentally, she was. And more than that she felt dirty and sticky and desperately craved a nice hot shower.

 

“I think I need a shower...I feel all-” She made a face and a shiver passed over her body.

 

The Doctor nodded. “Right, course you do.”

 

As Roses brow quirked up, he seemed to realize how that sounded and quickly tries to rectify. “Not that you look it, or smell it, though actually you do look it, all that time underground is no good for anyone but you don’t….I wouldn't say you _needed…_ ”

 

Rose bit her lip, stifling her giggles at his flustered speech.

 

He cleared his throat and narrowed his eyes. “Oh just go on, will you.” He grumbled and quickly turned to the control console.

 

Rose let out a small laugh as she left the console room. She did love when she was able to stir up such a reaction in the usually calm and collected Time Lord.

 

* * *

 

 

The hot water of the shower felt incredibly nice and relaxing and the TARDIS kept the temperature of the air warm and comforting, keeping all negative thoughts and memories at bay.

 

After the shower and drying her hair she changed into her warmest, fuzziest pajamas and crawled onto the bed.

 

Exhaustion weighed her down but she quickly became very acutely aware of how alone she was in her room, despite the TARDIS’ comforting hum.

 

And she feared closing her eyes and going back to that nightmare state.

 

She stared at the door, debating leaving her room and going to find the Doctor. She didn't want to bother him with her silly human fears.

 

She was a grown woman, she could handle a bad dream by herself.

 

The more she sat in silence however the more those dreadful memories started to seep back and she craved the Doctor’s comforting presence.

 

She hopped off the bed and headed for the door, her mind made up. She was halfway to the door when there was a soft knock followed then by the Doctor’s voice, “Rose?”

 

A smile lit her face and she crossed the rest of the way to open the door.

 

The Doctor blinked in surprise, not expecting her to be so close to the door.

 

Then he smiled, almost sheepishly. “I thought you might like this.”

 

Her eyes drifted down to his hands to find a small tray with a cup of steaming tea and biscuits and her smile brightened. “Tea and biscuits?” She looked up at him. “ _You_ made me tea and biscuits?”

 

The Doctor consistently insisted that he was no one’s butler whenever she asked him to make tea, and even giving him the puppy dog eyes wouldn't work most of the time. The only time he'd make her tea was when she caught him making it for himself and asked if he could just do hers. After a while she started to figure out when he liked to have his tea and would wait until he started to even come into the kitchen. She didn't know the Doctor had figured out her sneaky plan very quickly and continued to act ignorant to make his little human think she was being sly and clever.

 

“Don't make a thing of it.” He defended. “It’s very special circumstances and I thought you might need, what you call, “the liquid comfort.””

 

“It is the liquid comfort.” She agreed and smiled, her tongue slowly slipping between her teeth. “But if you're gonna make me tea every time I get abducted, I may have to get abducted more often.”

 

The Doctor’s soft expression quickly hardened and his body stiffened as his eyes narrowed. “Not if I can help it.” He practically growled and she blinked and for the first time she really saw how much the Doctor was also affected by her abduction.

 

Her smile fell and she reached out to touch his forearm, gripping the leather gently. “Sorry, I didn't…I was just teasing.” She offered weakly with a small shrug and she berated herself because she knew what had happened was nothing to joke about.

 

His eyes locked on hers and her breath caught at the depth of emotion displayed in those blue eyes; Concern, worry, fear, guilt, anger and something else, something she couldn't name but caused her heart to flutter.

 

Then his face relaxed and he blinked before glancing away and she let out a breath.

 

He looked back up at her, his lips pulled in a tight, small smile. “Better take your tea before it gets cold, wouldn't want that.”

 

“No.” She whispered and she lightly squeezed his arm before reaching out to take the tray from him.

 

“Right then.” The Doctor nodded and took a small step back once the tray was passed safely. “Enjoy that, Rose Tyler.”

 

Her heart leapt in panic as he pulled away. “Wait.” She stopped him and then swallowed thickly. “Doctor, could you stay with me for a bit? I don't really want to be alone right now…” She trailed off and almost immediately his face softened.

 

He had been alarmed by his own response to Rose’s comment, and the fierce, raw protective instincts that rose up in him at the thought of Rose once again being in that amount of danger.

So he did what he always did when his feelings for Rose Tyler got a little too real - he backed off, closed himself off to her so she couldn't see.

 

The way she was staring at him now, so vulnerable and scared, he felt that protective instinct fluttering back to life and he knew he'd do whatever it took to make her feel safe. Even if that was just sitting with her while she had her tea.

 

He smiled at her and stepped in closer. “I'll stay for as long as you need.”

 

The smile that lit her face was worth everything. “Thank you.”

 

She turned back into her room and he followed her in, looking around the room the TARDIS had created for his companion. He had never been in her room, never had a reason to and didn't want to invade her privacy.

 

It was a very decently sized room, almost the same size as his own, which proved how much the TARDIS cared for Rose’s comfort on board.

 

On the dresser he spotted several photo frames laid out, with pictures of her mother and Rickey and even a few of himself that he didn't remember were ever taken.

 

There were certain things Rose could slip past him after all.

 

He tried to ignore the fluttering in his chest at the very thought that seeing him every day was not enough, she also had to have pictures of him and in her bedroom no less.

 

He was drawn to one where he was standing in the open TARDIS doors, his face animated as he pointed out the doors to what he remembered was a cluster of stars he was showing her.

 

He had been so involved with what he was saying he didn't even notice she had a camera.

 

He looked so happy and carefree in that snapshot that he almost didn't recognize himself. He realized then that was how Rose saw him and how he came off to her. That one picture fully encapsulated how he felt when she was around him. The darkness faded and all that was left was joy.

 

“I hope you don't mind.” Rose’s voice broke him out of his thoughts and he looked over his shoulder.

 

“What?”

 

She was now sitting on the bed, her legs curled under her and the mug of tea in both hands, and there was a slight flush on her cheeks as she smiled shyly.

 

“That I took the pictures.” She said.

 

“I don't mind.” He stepped away from the dresser and crossed the room towards her. “As long as there's no unflattering ones.”

 

She bit her lip, raising her brow. “What do you qualify as unflattering?”

 

He paused and narrowed his eyes, eyeing her suspiciously. “Why? What have you got of me?”

 

“Nothing!” She defended, almost too quickly and hid a smile into her mug as she took a sip. Then she shrugged as she swallowed. “Just you know...for future reference…”

 

He lifted his brow. “What are you planning a photo album?”

 

She hummed. “Maybe. “Daily life with a Time Lord.’” She stuck her tongue in the corner of her mouth.

 

He had to viciously fight back a smile at the sight of it. His small scowl had to have appeared as forced as it felt and he scoffed at her.

 

“I'm really not that interesting, Rose.”

 

She shook her head, her blonde hair tousling against her shoulders. “You are perhaps the most interesting bloke in the universe.”

 

His lips twitched up. “Well your opinion has changed from “ _you think you're so impressive_.”’

 

She laughed. “You so very clearly wanted to show off so I let you, but believe me, I won't be doing it that much...we really don't need that Time Lord ego inflating any more and giving you a big head. Although it might help with...” She abruptly cut herself off, biting her lip.

 

His brow shot up. “With what?”

 

“Nothing.” She muttered quickly and took an innocent sip of her tea as he narrowed his eyes at her.

 

Her muffled laughter was buried into the mug as he continued to stare at her and then she lowered the mug away from her lips and grinned at him.

 

“Well come on, what are you still doing over there?” She asked and patted the bed beside her.

 

His eyes widened slightly as he looked at the empty space next to her.

 

He had never been in a companion’s room before and he had certainly never sat in their bed with them.

 

Everything was telling him to just take the chair pressed against the wall, avoid any intimate contact with Rose Tyler but her soft, pleading gaze completely did him in.

 

His hearts pounded as he made his way around the bed and carefully sat on the edge of her bed.

 

He removed his boots and there was a very odd thrill that ran up his spine as he became very aware he was in Rose’s bedroom, with Rose in her bed, in her pajamas and he was removing articles of clothing (even if it was just his shoes) about to climb into the bed with her.

 

He avoided her gaze, but her stare was burning against him, daring him to look at her.

 

He slid up the bed and rested against the backboard, folding his arms over his chest and keeping as much space as possible between him and Rose.

 

Finally he dared a look at her and a smile pulled at his lips at her own joyful smile.

 

“Happy?”

 

She nodded once. “Very.” She also leaned back, relaxing against her pillows and let out a contented sigh before taking another sip of tea.

 

“This is brilliant, Doctor.” She hummed, motioning to the tea. “Don't tell her I said this but you could almost give Mum a run for her money.”

 

“Almost?” He raised an eyebrow.

 

“Yeah, almost. Mum makes an absolutely brilliant cuppa. You'll have to try it sometime.”

 

He scoffed. “You are not getting anything made by Jackie Tyler near my mouth, thank you.”

 

He held his breath, realizing instantly how that sounded and how insulting her mother might not have been the best thing to do while she was so sensitive about what had happened.

 

To his relief, Rose just lightly rolled her eyes and shrugged. “Your loss, then.”

 

She went back to her tea and he just watched her silently.

 

After a minute, a thought occurred to him and the more it sat with him, the more he knew he had to tell her. It was only right by her to know what he had done.

 

“Rose…” He started and she lifted her eyes to him. “I have a confession to make.”

 

Her brow furrowed curiously and she turned her body in towards him. “Yeah?” He could see the sliver of fear in her eyes and cursed that damned Zulema for disguising as him.

 

He shifted his weight, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. “You remember when I said that the TARDIS was slightly telepathic?”

 

Rose nodded. “Yeah, she gets into your head and translates for you, I remember.”

 

He swallowed. “Well, the truth is, that so am I...telepathic, I mean.”

 

Rose froze and stared at him. “You can...read my mind?”

 

“No!” He quickly clarified and she visibly relaxed. “It’s not like that. I am telepathic by touch and I have to have permission to enter anyone's mind.”

 

“Alright….why are you telling me this?”

 

He sighed. “Because, Rose, while it was true you fought off the Zulema on your own once he was disconnected from you, you still weren't waking up. I had to…” He trailed off, pressing his lips together. “I'm sorry Rose but I did go into your mind. Just to wake you up. I did nothing but locate you and bring you back to consciousness. And I did ask, sort of. Your mind let me in, whether it was really aware of what it was doing. If you didn't want me there I wouldn't have been able to get in.”

 

Rose blinked and was gripping onto the mug tightly and he feared he might have royally messed up this time. He remembered how she reacted about the TARDIS and there is a big difference between a ship, sentient though she may be, and an actual being entering your mind.

 

“Rose?” He prompted after almost a full minute of silence from his companion and didn't give her a chance to answer as he continued. “I would never do it while you were awake. No wait, that came out wrong, I meant to say I would never do it unless there was an absolute need to do it.”

 

“Doctor.” She cut him off gently and he met her eyes. Her expression was unreadable for a second and then she relaxed and a soft smile crossed her lips. “It’s alright. That you did it, I mean.” She swallowed, looking into her almost now empty mug. “I was afraid.” She admitted quietly. “I really was and then I heard your voice, and even though I couldn't see you, I knew it was you and I wasn't so afraid anymore. If that was you inside my head then….thank you.” She lifted her eyes and smiled at his astonished stare. “I trust you, Doctor. I trust that you wouldn't invade my privacy. I trust that you wouldn't just go into my head whenever you wanted.”

 

“I wouldn't.” He confirmed. “I couldn't. Believe me, you would know if I ever did. Which I never would.”

 

“I know.” Her smile widened and his chest tightened at her pure honesty and the amount of trust she had in him. 

 

She took one final sip from the mug and then placed it back on the tray on the nightstand.

 

Then she turned a shy look on him and bit her lip as she inched closer to him. “I appreciate you telling me, Doctor. You could have never said and I would have never known.”

 

“I couldn't keep that from you.” He explained and his arms relaxed as her hand slid onto his upper arm as she pulled herself into his side.

 

She rested her head on his shoulder and he glanced down at her, only to find her frowning, her brow furrowed in deep thought.

 

“What's on your mind, Rose?”

 

She let out a breath and leaned in closer. “You said you needed permission to get into my head.”

 

“That's right.”

 

“But that creature...he was in my head...I didn't let him in or at least...I don't think I did…”

 

“Oh Rose.” He shifted and completely released his arms, moving one so it now wrapped around Rose’s shoulders and pulled her so her head now rested on his chest. “That monster unfortunately did not need it. Some creatures have a very strong telepathic field and can force their way into someone's mind without permission and manipulate it to their will.” Rose shivered in his arms. “The Zulema was also a touch telepath and needed a physical connection with you but once he got a hold of you…” his jaw clenched and his grip tightened around her. “I'm sorry, Rose. I'm so sorry.”

 

She tilted her head up. “What are you apologizing for?”

 

“I didn't stop it from taking you.” He ground out. “I should have…”

 

She sat up and placed her hand on his chest, looking him dead in the eyes. “Doctor, stop. It’s not your fault. I accepted the terms when I came aboard and decided to travel with you. Danger just comes with the territory yeah?”

 

He sighed. “Not like that.”

 

“I'm alright, Doctor.” She told him softly. “You saved me and I'm alright. I wouldn't trade any of this for the world. And one bad experience is not going to keep me down. I'm shaken but not broken.”

 

He stared down at her in silent awe. There were so many things that should have sent her running for the hills since she started traveling with him. She watched her own planet burn, faced a dalek, and watched her father die before her eyes, twice. And now this….

 

Yet through all of that she came out stronger and braver. He was absolutely not kidding when he said Rose was braver than he was. He was a coward, a bloody, old coward but Rose….she was brave and words could not describe his admiration of her.

 

Rose suddenly bit her lip and a hint of pink tinted her cheeks and he realized he had just been staring at her. “What?”

 

He released a breath and smiled warmly at her. “Did I ever tell you how fantastic you are?”

 

A bright smile crossed her lips and her cheeks flushed even redder. She rested her head back against his chest to hide it. “‘M not…” She mumbled into his jumper.

 

“You are.” He said sincerely brushing his lips against the top of his head. “What you went through today, Rose...it wouldn't be easy for anyone to handle but you are handling it brilliantly.”

 

“Thanks.” She whispered and her fingers started to tap lightly against his chest in time with his right heart beating beneath her palm. “I wouldn't be able to handle it as well if you weren't here though.” She admitted.

 

“I'll always be here, Rose.” He vowed quietly.

 

She smiled slightly and nuzzled her face further against him.

 

She slowly twisted her body in towards him and he watched her intently.

 

Then she slowly hitched her leg over his until it rested between his thighs and his breath caught in his chest and he stilled, his body tensing.

 

Rose froze for a second and then slowly started to pull her leg back and he wasn't sure what he was doing but his hand slipped from her arm to her hip and gave a small squeeze, keeping her there.

 

He was venturing into very dangerous, very new territory. He had never acted this way with a companion before. Rose was very affectionate and from the start, they were holding hands and hugging and more recently he let her sit close to him while he read or they watched telly and that was all fine. This was in Rose’s bedroom, in her bed and with Rose so vulnerable it became very intimate.

 

He knew he should have immediately pushed her off, flew to that chair he was contemplating earlier and kept that boundary between them.

 

But as Rose clung to him, every inch of her warm body pressed against him, he knew he was not about to push her away.

 

Besides, she needed him right now. That’s all this was. Rose needed comfort and he was not going to deny her that.

 

“This is alright?” Her small voice asked and his hearts thundered which she must have felt with her cheek pressed up against his chest.

 

_It’s bloody fantastic._ His thoughts answered and he was so glad he didn't blurt that one out and his stomach twisted a bit uncomfortably at how quickly that thought came about.

 

“Yeah.” He answered simply.

 

He felt her smile against his chest and then she moved in impossibly closer, her arm draping across his middle. Any closer and she’d be lying completely on top of him.

 

It wasn't until he felt the familiar feeling of his respiratory bypass kicking in that he realized he had forgotten to breathe.

 

He slowly took in a breath and his senses were filled with the scent of Rose’s shampoo. That lovely familiar floral and banana tinted scent.

 

His hand, seemingly of its own accord, made its way to the source of the delightful scent and his fingers lightly tangled in her blonde locks.

 

Rose hummed contently and snuggled in further as his fingers started to run gently through her hair, and the low vibrations reverberated through her chest and into his.

 

“Tha's nice…” Rose murmured.

 

His hand froze only for a moment in her hair as her hand sought out his free one and she linked their fingers together.

 

She brushed her thumb lightly against his and the gentle contact sent warmth flooding up his arm, straight to his chest and then down deep into his belly.

 

His brain once again screamed at him to run. Rose’s close presence was doing very dangerous things to him. Delightful, wonderful, fantastic things but scary and dangerous things.

 

He started moving his fingers through her hair again, every once in a while, wrapping a few strands around his pointer finger and then gently releasing to spread his palm against her skull and then rake all fingers down through her hair and each time Rose let out a delightful hum and that was enough to keep him going.

 

He knew this act was a common one among humans to help put them to sleep and he paid attention to Rose’s breathing patterns.

 

Her breaths slowly started to become more deep and even and her body relaxed until it was almost limp against him. Then all of a sudden, just for a second, her body tensed and she inhaled sharply and gripped at his hand wrapped in hers.

 

Then she slowly relaxed again, nuzzling her cheek into his chest and then slowly her breathing became deep and even.

 

Her movements stilled and he was almost sure she was asleep until her body tensed up again, just for a second, and she inhaled sharply and let it out slowly, before her body started to relax again.

 

She did this one more time before he gently gave her arm a squeeze, his brow furrowing. “Rose, you alright?”

 

She was silent for a few seconds but she gripped his hand again and this time did not loosen her grip. “I don’t want to close my eyes.” She finally admitted in a whisper. “I don’t want to go back there.”

 

His hearts broke for her and he held her tighter. “That creature is not going to harm you anymore, Rose. We’re far away and safe and sound in the time vortex. No one else is getting inside that pretty little head of yours.”

 

It only took half a second for him to realize the words that just left his mouth and his breath caught and he prayed she hadn’t noticed.

 

Mercifully, Rose seemed too exhausted to notice his choice of words and let out a sleepy hum.

 

Her hand left his and his eyes widened slightly as her arm snuck underneath him, wrapping around his back, underneath the leather jacket and she lightly grabbed a fistful of his jumper.

 

A delightful shiver ran up his spine as her nails ever so lightly scratched against his back and he swallowed thickly.

 

“Don’t leave, Doctor.” She whispered into his chest and her words were slightly muffled by his jumper but they still rang crystal clear inside his head. “Stay with me.”

 

He knew what she was asking and the thought of staying still for so long already started to make his legs twitch with restlessness.

 

He realized in that moment that he would do bloody anything for this woman.

 

Rescuing her was a no-brainer. He’d do the same in a hearts beat for any one of his companions.

 

However, it was the absolute terror that gripped his hearts at the thought of her in danger that told him that Rose was different from any of his previous companions. Rose was special, Rose was precious and needed to be protected at all costs.

 

He certainly wouldn’t be found in his companion’s bed, holding her close while she slept all night. Not for anyone...but Rose.

 

It was so domestic, cuddling in bed...but he didn’t want to leave. He knew he should leave but he didn’t want to.

 

He’d take boredom, which there surely would be if he had to stay there for hours, for Rose’s comfort. And that was a scary new feeling.

 

“‘M not going anywhere.” He murmured against the top of her head and she finally relaxed completely against him.

 

He continued to run his fingers through her hair quietly for several more minutes until her breathing had finally evened out and she was asleep.

 

Her ordeals that day had exhausted her and once she felt safe enough to close her eyes and give into the rest she so desperately needed, she had fallen to sleep quickly.

 

He did a few final gentle strokes through her hair before settling his hand on her back.

 

The material of her top was light and he could feel the warmth of her skin burning against his palm.

 

He stared at the top of her head for a while before finally turning his gaze to the ceiling and closing his eyes, trying to get his thoughts off of the woman in his arms.

 

He began with complicated math equations, which somehow got him into thinking of what repairs he had to do to the TARDIS, which of course led back to Rose and where he'd like to take her next.

 

He let out a long sigh once he realized his thoughts were once again consumed by Rose.

 

He would need to take her somewhere nice, though he realized with a pang of guilt that Nalapmixar was _supposed_ to be nice and anywhere he took her, no matter how innocent the journey started off, had a very real potential for danger.

 

Still, he could at least try to give her a relaxing trip. Something to completely distract her from the horrors she so recently faced.

 

Perhaps another trip to the past or future Earth. Her own planet would bring an extra sense of comfort and though he attracted danger like a magnet, he surely could find something harmless and fun.

 

Every once in a while, Rose would shift and move against him and he'd stop breathing, counting the seconds until she stilled again. 

 

His mind drifted for hours, continuously trying to direct his thoughts away from Rose every time she popped back in.

 

After he was finally able to pick a topic that had nothing to do with Rose and stayed there, his body started to relax and before he knew it he had fallen asleep.

 

Exactly three hours and five minutes later he awoke to an unfamiliar room and an unfamiliar but certainly not unpleasant warmth surrounding him.

 

It only took another second for him to process that that warmth was a body firmly pressed against his own and that body belonged to Rose Tyler.

 

His eyes widened slowly and he glanced down to find himself with a face full of blonde hair.

 

Somehow in their mutual sleep, he had shifted down so he was lying on his back and Rose was now almost completely on top of him.

 

Her head was rested in the center of his chest and her arm was draped across his waist. His arm was wrapped around her back and his hand rested on her hip.

 

He was suddenly very acutely aware that his jumper had ridden up and Rose’s bare arm was pressed flush against the bare skin of his lower abdomen, resting just at the pant line.

 

He swallowed thickly at the heat of their direct skin contact and warmth completely flooded his belly, shooting in all directions.

 

He closed his eyes tightly and slowly moved his hand off her hip to the bed and curled his fingers into a fist, letting out a slow breath.

 

How in the hell had he allowed this to happen?

 

He was stuck. Stuck in a deep predicament. He so desperately wanted to get up and move far away from this very domestic, very intimate situation but he also did not want to disturb Rose.

 

She was still sleeping soundly and restfully. He could feel every steady beat of her heart and every even breath she took against his chest.

 

This had not been his intention when he brought her tea. He just wanted to make her feel better. Then he said yes to entering her room, then he said yes to getting in her bed, then he said yes to letting her use him as a body pillow and staying all night while she slept and why? Because she _asked._

 

Somehow between shop window dummies, “run” and now this silly little human got him completely wrapped around her finger.

 

_You're getting soft in your old age, Doctor._ He thought with a sigh. Nine hundred years was not old by Time Lord standards but he felt old these days. The war had nearly broken him, made him weary and tired. His hope and life lay in the woman currently sleeping against him.

 

He suddenly felt a gentle tickling vibration in his mind and cracked open his eyes to glare at the ceiling.

 

“What are you laughing at?” He grumbled to his ship.

 

There was a comforting nudge directing him to look at Rose and he knew what his ship was trying to tell him and promptly ignored it, closing his eyes instead.

 

A sudden high pitched hum pierced his ears. “Oi!” He hissed, wincing at the sound.

 

The TARDIS nudged his mind again, more firmly and he huffed at her. “Dunno what you're trying to get me to do but  I'm not going to do it.” He muttered.

 

If the TARDIS had eyes to roll she surely would be rolling them.

 

Another firm nudge and he clenched his jaw but finally listened to her telepathic prompt.

 

He slowly uncurled his fingers and brought his hand back to rest gently on Rose’s back.

 

“Happy?” He grumbled but he couldn't deny the tingles that shot up his hand at the contact with Rose.

 

The high pitched hum quickly faded into a comforting, low tone: a resounding yes from the time ship.

 

Meddling, cheeky little thing she was.

 

It had been just over six hours since Rose fell asleep which gave him at least a couple more hours to stay there while she slept.

 

Rose typically got an average of 7-8 hours of sleep and yes he counted because while she slept he was left alone to be bored or tinker or read and he always counted the hours until their next adventure.

 

This time he figured she might sleep even more due to her mind being tampered with.

 

Another spark of anger flared to life inside of him at the reminder and his hand tightened protectively on her back, holding her to him.

 

If he had a say in the matter Rose would never leave his side again. But much to his constant frustration wandering off seemed like an unspoken rule between all his companions.

 

Most of his adventures were half saving the day and half trying to find and/or rescue his companion.

 

It was usually just a minor inconvenience, but there were other times, times like these when they got into real danger that he just wished they would listen to him.

 

And despite all that happened and how she clung to him now he knew soon enough Rose would be back to wandering off, to explore and investigate. She was brilliant and clever and brave but she was jeopardy friendly and he would have to always keep her in sight, for her safety and his sanity.

 

Just the thought of her being in danger again had his hearts going and it wasn't until Rose once again shifted in her sleep that he relaxed, knowing that for now she was safe in his arms.

 

He closed his eyes and settled back into the pillow, surprising himself by giving into the pleasurable relaxation he felt with Rose so close.

 

He didn't go back to sleep but his mind freely wandered, not thinking about anything too hard or for too long and letting himself enjoy this intimate time with Rose. After all, it probably wouldn't happen again, nor should he let it happen again (no matter how badly he may want it to).

 

A one time thing, he told himself. Special circumstances. He could not let this happen regularly, there was still a line that should never be crossed.

 

After another few hours, he finally heard and felt a shift in Rose indicating she was waking up.

 

She started to move a little more and her breathing pattern changed.

 

His eyes widened slightly when her arm, still rested against his abdomen, moved and her hand slid slightly upward, hitching up his jumper.

 

He could tell she hadn't quite woken up yet and wasn't consciously aware of her actions.

 

His throat tightened as she lightly moved her hand against his skin and every touch burned like fire.

 

She let out a sleepy moan and nuzzled her nose into his chest.

 

Then she froze.

 

Her hand slowly moved back down and then pulled quickly to her side as she pushed herself up, propping herself up on her elbow.

 

Both his hearts skipped a beat as he looked at her, still fresh with sleep. 

 

Her eyelids were still heavy with sleep and she squinted at him, her blonde hair stuck in all directions around her head and her lips were just slightly pouted as she tried to wake up.

 

She usually came out all dressed and ready to go in the mornings but there were times, after a long exhausting trip, that she trudged into the kitchen still in her PJs and groggy.

 

So he had seen her unkempt before but never so close and especially not after she had spent the night in his arms.

 

“Morning.” She murmured, her voice thick with sleep.

 

“Good morning.” He greeted back cheerfully, also propping himself up on his elbows and giving her a grin.

 

A light blush coated her cheeks and her eyes slightly widened as she finally seemed to realize where they were and what they had been doing.

 

“You, um...you stayed.”

 

He nodded. “I said I would so I did.”

 

She cleared her throat lightly. “Yeah...I guess I just thought you wouldn't. I didn't think you liked staying still for so long.”

 

He shrugged lightly. “I don't.” He confirmed and she looked up at him curiously. “I guess you're lucky I like you.”

 

Her cheeks flamed even brighter and a smile lit her lips. He gave her a knowing smile but cleared his throat and changed the subject before she could comment any further.

 

“Sleep well?”

 

She nodded as she tucked a stray piece of blonde hair behind her ear. “I did, actually.” She furrowed her brow. “I didn't expect to...not after that.”

 

He nodded solemnly. “You definitely needed the rest so once you felt safe enough, your body and mind allowed you to get it.”

 

She nodded her agreement. “I do feel much better. Thank you, Doctor, for staying.”

 

“You're welcome.” He smiled and was pleased to see her smile back.

 

She pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on her kneecaps. “So what did you do all night?”

 

He blinked at her, his face blank but his stomach turning in knots. He certainly could not tell her he thought about her for most of the night. He didn't even want to admit that to himself.

 

“Oh, you know, just...Time Lord stuff.”

 

She raised her brow skeptically and he knew she knew that was a crap answer but it was what he was going with.

 

“Time Lord stuff.” She echoed dryly. “Could you be any more vague?”

 

“It is!” He defended with a shrug. “Its things your little human brain could not even begin to comprehend, Rose.”

 

She shook her head with a small laugh. “Sure, whatever, Doctor.”

 

 

“It’s true.” He grumbled.  “If you must know, I just thought about different things, technical, boring things about the TARDIS and I even slept for a bit.”

 

This caught Rose’s attention and she lifted her head.

 

“You fell asleep? I don't think I've ever seen you sleep.”

 

“Time Lords don't need as much.” He explained. “Only a few hours every once in a while when I start to feel a little tired.”

 

She nodded thoughtfully. “Did you sleep well?”

 

It was the best sleep he had in...well, a very long time. Every time he slept since the war his dreams were plagued by hellish memories. That night was the first night, he realized with a pang, that he had had not a single nightmare about the Time War.

 

But again, he certainly was not about to let Rose know that.

 

“Decent enough.” He shrugged. “Though I may have to have a word with the TARDIS about why your bed is more comfortable than mine.”

 

Rose snorted. “Is it?”

 

“It is - seven hundred years, give or take, of traveling with her and she gives my companion the better bed.”

 

“Well your companion is the silly ape that needs the more comfortable bed to sleep all those miserable, wasted hours in.” Rose teased.

 

He smirked at her, remembering a time when she first came aboard and slept for a little more than nine hours and he had grumbled about the “miserable, wasted hours” that she spent asleep.

 

He chuckled. “You’re right.” He paused to let her grin triumphantly and then added, “You are a silly ape.”

 

She gaped at him a moment while he grinned back at her and then she lowered her legs and reached forward to shove at his shin. “Shut up!”

 

He chuckled warmly and she shook her head at him, the smile still on her lips.

 

Rose stretched out her legs and her arms and then looked back at the Doctor, curling her legs under her.

 

“So what are we doing today?”

 

He eyed her up and down quickly, taking in her bright and eager eyes. She certainly did bounce back quickly, brave and strong girl.

 

He lifted his shoulders with a small smile. “Your choice.”

 

Her brow lifted and a smile crossed her lips. “Seriously? You're letting me choose?”

 

His brow furrowed. “Don't look so surprised, I have let you choose before “

 

“Yeah but you usually like to show off your knowledge of the expanse of the universe.”

 

His lips twitched slightly. “Well, I figured we needed a break from our usual high stress adventures and the last place I chose didn't end very well.”

 

Rose frowned at him. “Doctor, how many times it wasn't your fault!”

 

He shook his head lightly and sighed. “Yeah. But anyway, like I said, your choice.”

 

Rose nodded and bit her lip. “Alright, um, I'll need a bit to think about it. How about I get dressed and meet you in the kitchen and well talk about it there?”

 

He smiled. “Sounds like a plan, Rose Tyler.” He rose from the bed, quickly pulled on his boots and then started to move towards the door to leave her alone to do just that when she called out to him.

 

He turned around and saw she had risen from the bed. His eyes narrowed inquisitively at the almost sheepish look on her face.

 

“Do you think, maybe…”

 

“Yes?” He prompted as she trailed off.

 

“You might find it in those generous Time Lord hearts of yours to make breakfast?”

 

His brow lifted. “Do I look like your personal servant?”

 

Her eyes twinkled in mirth. “No, but you made me tea last night and...special circumstances, yeah?”

 

She approached him slowly and he kept a stern gaze on her. Yes, she certainly had him wrapped around her finger but he'd be damned if he let her know that. He had to at least try to keep up the pretense.

 

“And,” she continued, “I’m _really_ in the mood for banana pancakes and I don't make ‘em as good as you. Please?”

 

In truth it wasn't like Rose did this very often. Except for getting him to make her tea, she was very self reliant and she was usually  the one making food for the both of them except if it was an alien dish he wanted her to try. And she was right in the fact that his banana pancakes were very good.

 

Also, despite her insistence that her abduction was not his fault, he felt the constant stab of guilt deep in his gut and the very least he could do was make her breakfast.

 

These were all valid reasons why he should give in to her request but he had decided the moment she smiled up at him with that sweet, pleading look in her eyes.

 

“Fine, then.” He told her and her smile brightened. He then pointed at her, “but get one thing straight Rose Tyler, this is special circumstances because I am no one’s maid, butler, chef, I'm not even your chauffeur, even though I do take you places. I'm the Doctor, this is my TARDIS and you-”

 

Rose cut him off when she reached out and placed her hands on his shoulders, lifted herself onto her toes and pressed a tender, lingering kiss to his cheek.

 

She giggled quietly at his stunned expression. “Thank you, Doctor. For everything.” She patted his shoulders before sliding her hands down to his chest and giving him a gentle push out the door. “Now, less talking, more cooking.”

 

She gave him a brief serious look before the smile returned to her lips. “Go on, I'll meet you there in a few.”

 

The last thing he saw before the door closed was her tongue poke between her teeth at the corner of her mouth and a twinkle in her eyes.

 

He blinked at the door and finally released a breath.

 

With his hearts pounding and his cheek burning from where her lips had touched his skin, he turned to walk towards the kitchen to make banana pancakes, a smile on his lips and that reaffirming thought running through his head.

 

He really would do absolutely anything for Rose Tyler.

 

 


End file.
